


Waiting

by happycamper



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycamper/pseuds/happycamper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece about what happens between Marco and Dylan after the ending of 5.17 Total Eclipse of the Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Also, for some odd reason I wrote this in the second person POV. Why? I fucking don't know. And, yes, I realize that it's annoying. Another thing! This story contains a continuity error that I never fixed.

You thought you had forgotten. But your body still remembered. That much was true. You think about the heat between the two of you when you would tumble together falling onto Dylan’s narrow dorm-room bed. You feel a tremor in your body, a tingle down your spine and heat in your groin. You realize that you've been waiting for this moment. Waiting a long time. Longer than just this day. This interminable school day, staring at the clock and not listening to anything anyone has to say. Mr. Simpson drones on in computer lab. Paige asks you a question about graduation. Or maybe it was college.

You don't care.

You know you've been waiting, waiting for almost a year. A year with a broken heart. That’s when you discover that your heart remembers, too. It comes to you in a painful burst. The memories that have haunted you of a tall boy with tousled blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a dazzling smile that makes your heart skip a beat. That’s not something that a heart will soon forget. Not even after a year. 

Still, you're waiting. Only now you wait outside the school, arching your neck, peering down the street and around the corner to see if you can glimpse Dylan’s car. When the expected car finally slips into sight you feel your stomach drop spectacularly and the blood rush from your head. Dylan smiles his big beautiful smile full of promise and perfect teeth as he stops the car and lopes towards you.

You're leaning against the hood of Dylan's car. You try to control your expression as you listen to Dylan fumble through all his excuses. He promises you that you will never be hurt. Not like before. All you can think to do is to call Dylan a "jerk" and bring him in for that kiss you have been waiting for. You want to know if his lips are as soft as you remember. You want to know if he still smells fresh and cool like the ice from a hockey rink yet faintly redolent of honey. You're not surprised that your memory is perfect. You haven't forgotten a thing.

The ride home is a challenge. You can’t keep your hands off Dylan. You stroke him through his jeans enjoying the feel. Reveling in the power you have over Dylan as you elicit a groan. Your fingernails scrape along the zipper of Dylan's jeans. “Marco, baby, I’m trying to drive here. Do you want us to get in a wreck?”

You smile and laugh. “Mmm… No. Don’t want a wreck. I want your body.” 

“Well, you have to wait,” Dylan says with that damn perfect smile. Only you've been waiting so long that it seems impossible to wait anymore. 

Then you're at Dylan's place and the two of you are running up the stairs. Dylan swats your ass and grabs at you, but you just push him away wanting to make it to the bedroom before you embarrass yourself. Finally you are through the door into Dylan’s bedroom. You're shucking off your jeans and Dylan is kissing your ear. You forget yourself and moan too loudly.

“Hey, you wanna keep it down in there!” Paige’s voice is loud and bossy and slightly amused. Dylan is laughing. You are blushing.

Suddenly there is no more waiting and no more thinking. Your bodies are pushed together naked, on the sweat soaked sheets. The big strong hands of a hockey player are roaming freely over your body as if they never had left you. You know that Dylan hasn't forgotten either. You can feel it in the way he meets your mouth in a frantic kiss. You can see it in the soft loving expression in Dylan's eyes when he tells you that you are beautiful.

Your bodies are moving together in heat and in rhythm. Your heart is racing, bursting with passion. So close, so close. When Dylan whispers in your ear, "Wait. Wait for me. I want us to come together." And so you wait for him again. But he was always worth the wait. You feel a powerful orgasm rack your entire body. You feel dizzy and your heart is careening out of control. Dylan is beneath you crying out his completion, too.

And it's over. The waiting is over. You feel happy and sleepy and everything is perfect as Dylan flashes a weak smile at you and plants a quick kiss on your cheek.

"Are you done now? Some people are trying to study in here." Then you hear Paige and Alex dissolving into laughter.


End file.
